


Birthday Cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, also hbd naegi!!!, i made it mature because you never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He really didn't want to get up.





	

The sun pooled through the blinds on the windows and onto the bed, illuminating the sheets and discarded clothes that were scattered on the surface. Naegi groans and shifts, his eyes opening for a brief moment before he abruptly shuts them again. He really didn't want to get up. 

 

With a heavy sigh, he manages to open his eyes again and slowly pulls himself up into a sitting position. He sends his glance around the room, occasionally rubbing his eyes while doing so. In this moment, the luckster realized how cold he was, and that was when he noticed there wasn't anyone laying in the bed with him. So that was the reason he was so cold. Then again, it could have been because he currently wasn't sporting any clothes, and it was the beginning of February. 

 

Oh right. February 5th. His birthday. 

 

How did he forget so easily?

 

Naegi has to laugh at this, as he lays back down and covers himself with the blanket that had mostly fallen off the bed. Of course the others wouldn't be in bed right now, they were probably planning something for Naegi. In fact, if he listened closely, he could hear quiet chatter coming from downstairs. A quiet yawn escaped Naegi's lips as he snuggled deeper into the blanker, he really wished he the other two beside him. Then he wouldn't be so cold. 

 

He honestly wants to go back to sleep, he was at the point where his eyes hurt because he wasn't getting enough sleep. Plus, last night's events should have tired him out even more, but they really didn't. Maybe he was just too excited because, well, it's his birthday. Everyone gets excited on their birthday, right? 

 

Maybe when the others come up he can talk them into an extra 20 minutes of cuddling. 

 

Speaking of the others, Naegi immediately goes silent when he hears the stairs creaking and hushed whispers. He slowly covers his head with the blanket, hoping that maybe they'd get the idea he was still sleeping. Then again, when did he ever sleep with a blanket over his head? 

 

The bedroom door creeks open, and he hears footsteps approach the bed. Next, he feels a hand on his shoulder and a gentle voice, "Makoto?" He opens his eyes and is met with the soft gaze of Hajime Hinata. He seems to be tired, after all his tie is on crooked and Naegi isn't sure if he should tell him or let him figure it out on his own. 

 

"Good morning," Naegi manages to mumble, a smile grazing over his face. Hinata breathes out a sigh and a smile also covers his face, as his hand goes from Naegi's shoulder to his hair. He lowered the blanket that covered the majority of his head so he could fully see Hinata. He glanced back, noticing that a certain someone wasn't there either. Naegi was about to ask where he was until he feels something wrap around his waist, and a soft but hoarse voice mumbles, "Happy birthday, Makoto." Glancing back, he sees Komaeda snuggled up against his back and showing no signs of moving any time soon. 

 

Hinata grabs the blanket and pulls it down to join the other two, before laughing and dropping it. "You really need to put on some clothes," he chuckled, moving away from the bed for a moment before returning and offering Naegi some article of clothing. Without thinking, the luckster grabs it and unravels it, noticing it was Komaeda's signature hoodie. He wrapped it around himself and zipped it up, breathing in Komaeda's scent. He closes his eyes again and yawns, as he feels Hinata get in beside him and cuddle up to his chest. 

 

He feels something brush against his lower stomach, and he stifles a moan. He really really, really didn't want to get hard right now, he just wanted to go back to sleep. In response, Naegi promptly kicks the leg that brushed against him, and laughs when he hears Hinata let out an "Ow!" He lifts his arm up and flicks Naegi's nose, resulting in a pout from the former. At this time, the two have assumed Komaeda went back to sleep until they hear, "Hajime you honestly deserved that." and a chuckle coming from him, as he runs his hands slowly through Naegi's hair. 

 

A few minutes pass before Hinata attempts to stand up, but before he could a hand catches his arm, forcing him to look down. Naegi's there, sleepily staring at Hinata. He smiled gently before mumbling, "20 more minutes? Please?" 

 

He spent more than 20 minutes with the other two. In fact, they stayed in bed cuddling until it was 12 PM and Hinata insisted they got out of bed so he could make Naegi breakfast. Komaeda didn't object to that at all, saying how he was really hungry. And that made Naegi laugh, because he realized he was spending his birthday with the two biggest nerds alive, and he loved every single moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly wasn't going to write naegi a birthday fic until tomorrow but my inspiration hit me, and that's the story of how i made this fic at 2:00 am. also there still isnt any smut but i'm getting closer to it haha.


End file.
